


Training Camp

by evabellasworld29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, Clone Wars, Disabled Character of Color, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kamino (Star Wars), Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Military, Minor Violence, Moral Lessons, Muteness, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Teamwork, Training Camp, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evabellasworld29/pseuds/evabellasworld29
Summary: Clone Commander CC-7677, or Sevens, is determined to do her best in Alpha-17's ARC training program, along with her batchmates, Cody, Fox, Tori, and Ares.
Relationships: Alpha 17 & CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha-17 & CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arya_Durin_51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Durin_51/gifts).



> This was for the discord gift exchange the other day so I wrote this for Arya. Sevens is Arya's original characters so I hope you enjoy the story about Sevens.

Marching in straight lines, all the clone commanders, who were leading their battalion and those who were bound to lead one, were called back to Tipoca City on Kamino for further training by one of the most notorious and experienced ARC Trooper, Alpha-17. Like all the other clone troopers, he was born and raised on Kamino, and was trained by Jango Fett, Krystal Mereel and the other Mandalorian instructors as first-class ARC Troopers to serve for the Galactic Republic.

The male clone troopers came from Jango Fett while the female clone troopers came from his sister, Krystal Mereel. Jango doesn't particularly care about the clones but Krystal, on the other hand, was completely the opposite of her older brother. Not only does she care, but she was also willing to help the clones if they had any problems regarding their training or something personal.

Despite that, there are clone troopers who are transgender men and transgender women as well, such as Clone Commander Sevens, who prefer to be called E'tad, was unit number CC-7677. Born a male, Sevens felt that throughout her entire life, she was born in the wrong body and the wrong gender, hence, she decided to transition into a woman. Both her brothers and sisters accepted her decision and welcomed her with open arms. 

The female clone commanders, Tori, Odd Eye, Gowon, Mayyah, and Ares were ecstatic that they had a new sister. So were Mina and Minnie, who although they weren't CC units, were chosen as seconds-in-command in their respective battalions. Sevens was happy about coming out from her closet, but she had a lot of things she had to get used to.

For instance, some Kaminoans who passed by her weren't really happy for her. The Kaminoans who worked in the cloning facility were firm believers of eugenics. They believed that any clone trooper who doesn't have desirable traits had to be 'terminated' in their laboratory, which kept Sevens awake in the middle of the night. _Am I a monster,_ she thought, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. _Why do they hate me so much?_

Even though her favourite brother, Cody and Fox, tells her otherwise, she can't help but notice the Kaminoans whispering among each other, wondering whether she will be next. _I have to do well on this test. I must impress my instructor just to avoid D-Day. I can't stumble, and I can't make a single mistake in this training program at all._

But boy, was she wrong. "CC-7677," Alpha-17 called her name, making her place both her arms beside her and straighten her position. 

"Yes, sir," she stumbled her words, staring at the ARC Trooper. 

"Were you paying attention while I was speaking?"

_Shoot,_ she cursed underneath her breath. _What was he talking about just now?_

"Y-yes, sir, commander. I was paying attention to you the whole time, sir."

Tori, who was standing on her left, hissed in sympathetic pain. "Oh dear God."

Alpha-17 shook his head in disapproval as he took a deep breath. "Alright, troopers, at ease."

All of them took off their helmets as they loosened their posture, talking to each other. Sevens did the same as she tugged Tori's arms. "I'm sorry, what did Alpha say again in the briefing?"

"E'tad," Cody blinked twice. "What were you doing inside your head?"

"I'm sorry, I had so many things inside my head, okay?"

"You're lucky he didn't question you," Tori rolled her eyes. "Otherwise, you would have been a dead bantha back there."

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly. "I'm super forgetful."

"Look, we'll be splitting up into groups," Fox began to speak. "You're in my group, along with Cody, Tori, Ares, and I. We'll be doing a simulation later on, so we need you to stay focused, E'tad."

_Right, I need to stay focused. I can't let my batchmates down._ "Of course, ori'vod. I'll do my best to focus during the simulation."

"But don't overdo it though," Tori jokes. "Or you'll go gray, like Foxy here."

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "It's Fox, not Foxy."

"Whatever, Foxy. That's your name now."

Fox groaned in frustration as Cody let out a laugh of amusement. "You just have to roll with, Foxy."

"Why do I have to get Tori in our group? Why can't I just get Wolffe on our team instead?"

"Because Wolffy is in Odd Eye's team, dumbass," Tori stuck her tongue out. "Unless you want to be in Odd Eye's team?"

"Who else is in that team besides Odd Eye, Gowon, and Wolffe?"

"Well, there's also Bacara and Neyo."

"On second thought, I take that back. I'll take Tori over Neyo."

Sevens snorted at his words as they heard a loud whistle echoing in the training room, signalling the cadets to stand-by in their position. All five of them put on their helmets as they grabbed their DC-17 twin blasters, which was set to lethal. "Stay close," Fox ordered. "We don't want any slip up."

"Yes, Foxy," Tori nodded, much to his annoyance.

"Stop calling me that, Tor."

"Whatever, Foxy," Sevens joined in, as the platform that they were standing on were lowered, finding themselves in the bottom of the pit. The pit was where every clone trooper would train, regardless of their gender. The Kaminoans and their trainers would mix the guys and the girls together to help them form a strong sibling-like relationship together and so far it had worked in their favour.

Snapping his fingers in front of her, Cody gestured to her to get into position as the training droids were activated by Alpha. Sevens nodded as she composed herself, taking a deep breath. _I can do this, I can do this._

With a blow of the shrill whistle, the training droids began to open fire towards them, making the squad do the same. Sevens managed to blast some of the droids and waited for her siblings to finish, before getting out of their hiding spot. As some droids began to close in, she was about to pull the trigger when she slipped on the floor, falling on her face. 

_Oh, shit,_ she cussed as she was about to carry herself back up, only for Ares to offer her hand. "Need a hand?" She signed with her gloved hands.

Sevens raised her eyebrows underneath her helmet, but she took her hands anyway. Ares was the only clone commander who was born mute. Like Sevens, the Kaminoans saw her as a defect and tried to find excuses to terminate her whenever she slipped up. Ares was quite competent in her training and had proven herself in battle many times, but even then, she would always be seen as a freak, no matter how many times she had proven herself.

"Thanks," she smiled, as she gave a pat on her shoulder, leaving her smiling on her face. 

"Be more careful next time," Fox told her, as she blasted a droid in front of her. "Try not to slip, okay?"

"Yes, Foxy," she nodded frantically, as she gave cover for Ares, who helped her a moment ago. Fox wanted to argue with his sister about calling him 'Foxy', but he's too occupied with the droids to even care. Tori could only laugh as she climbed up on a large platform and took down a couple of droids by herself, letting herself be exposed.

"Hey Tor," Cody called her. "Don't get yourself killed again."

"Don't get yourself killed again," she mimicked, before getting hit on her shoulder, making Fox slapping his visor. One of these days, he feels like switching Tori for a huge packet of caf, which would help him to stay awake for the whole day. "I told you so, Tor, but no, you don't want to listen."

She scratched the back of her helmet as Sevens and Ares managed to get her down. "You'll be okay, Tor," Sevens assured her, as she continued to open fire, clearing the pathway for them. "Come on," she said. "We need to get to the tower."

"Right behind you, vod," Cody nodded, as he followed her from behind, taking down the droids along the way. Fox and Ares helped her up on the platform as Cody and Tori shielded them from the training droids, despite her getting shot a few minutes ago.

Sevens's legs slipped on the surface as her hands were at the edge. "Hurry up," she tried to sign, as she tried to push her by her calf. "You're too heavy."

She didn't understand what Ares was trying to tell her, until Fox translated for her. "She's telling you to grab the edge of the surface, dumbass."

Seven could only pout as she stretched her hands to the top of the Citadel, only to find her feet dangling. She attempted to take a step on the surface, but she ended up falling down, with Fox catching her in his arms. "Ah, screw it," she relented. "Let Ares just do the climbing instead."

Ares groaned, but complied to her request anyways, since she finds Sevens quite a mess anyways. Fox and Sevens gave her a boost to the top and managed to reach it, grabbing the marker in the centre. Cody and Tori, who were defending them, took off their helmets and cheered as the droids were deactivated by themselves. 

"Way to go, Ares," Tori smiled, as they helped her get back down on the ground. Ares could only let out a huge smile on her face as she noticed Alpha-17 approaching towards them, making her sweat profusely. "How did we do, sir?" she gestured with her fingers.

Alpha, who was fluent in Galactic Sign Language and was aware of her disability, could only guard his arms behind him and lift his chin up. "All of you were good," he praised them. "You worked together and managed to reach the Citadel on time."

"Thank you, sir," Fox replied. 

"But there were a couple of mistakes I've noticed."

_Ah, great,_ Sevens winced. _It's definitely me._

_"_ Sevens," he called out. "You weren't paying attention to my briefings just now, making your brothers and sisters repeat whatever I said. Just before training began, you were in your own world, where your brothers and sisters had to snap you back into reality. And last but not least, you were too clumsy. Ares had to help you up twice."

She nodded and tightened her lips. She felt hurt by his remark, but at the same time, it was true what he said to her. She should have been focusing on her task instead of thinking too much. _Maker, why am I such a mess?_

"Tori, you put yourself at risk in the simulation that your brother had to tell off, but you didn't even listen to him, which got you shot on the shoulder. Sevens and Ares had to help you get down, which could have gotten them killed as well."

"Ares, I'm aware that you were born mute and that you had to communicate with your siblings with your hands. And I know that not everyone can understand you, but try not to multitask, yeah? Speaking to someone while shooting at the droids would not only make you misfire, but it would also get people in your team killed as well. But despite that, you did great and you cooperated with your batchmates. That, I can praise you for."

Ares smiled as the ARC Trooper glanced at Fox and Cody, who were looking away from him. "Fox and Cody," he paused for a moment, before continuing to speak. "You both did great during the simulation. You led the team well and you two made sure no one gets left behind. But try not to worry too much, yeah?"

"Yes, sir," Cody gave a nod.

"At ease, soldiers," he finished, as he proceeded with Wolffe's squad. Noticing a bitter frown on Seven's face, Fox placed a hand on her. "I know I screwed up, Foxy. You don't have to pity me."

"I know you felt hurt by his comments, E'tad, but try to take it as advice instead. Alpha-17 doesn't have any bad intentions against you at all. He's just doing his best to make you a better version of yourself, that's all."

"I know, Foxy. I just feel like a disappointment, that's all."

"Don't say that," Tori smacked her shoulders lightly. "Of course you're not a disappointment."

"But I screwed up in the simulation."

"So did all of us. Look, no one is perfect, okay? We may be clones, and we may look alike, but we differ in terms of personality. Sure, you may be clumsy and insecure, but you know what, you're determined and you accept the uniqueness in everyone else. I mean, look at Ares. She can't speak, but she'll always listen to what you're saying, and she'll do her best to help people out, even if they can't understand her."

Sevens took a glimpse at Ares, who was signing to Cody. "Look, E'tad. No one is perfect, really. We all have our flaws but as long as we acknowledge them and are willing to improve, then that's a good thing, you know? You don't push yourself to be perfect because it will make you more miserable."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You're right. I was just afraid of being sterilized after I transitioned into who I am now."

"Don't let those longnecks dictate you," said Cody. "The Et'ad you are now is amazing, and will always thrive, no matter what."

As Ares gave her a thumbs up, Sevens couldn't help but smile to herself, surrounded by her brothers and sisters who loved her unconditionally. _I'll love you all forever and ever, even when the stars turned cold._


End file.
